Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to dog ear-page turning of electronic documents.
Electronic readers that enable the reading and viewing of information (including books, magazines, journals, photo albums, newspapers, etc,) are becoming more popular and are beginning to replace the more traditional paper form. However, traditional electronic readers are limited in the realism of the page turning. Additionally, the page turning for some traditional electronic readers can be computationally expensive. For example, some traditional electronic readers are virtualizing page turning using three-dimensional-based processing. However, these implementations though computationally expensive are also proprietary to the format of the data. There also does not exist a means that can be applied to the Web Standards HyperText Machine Language (HTML) for content delivery World Wide Web Consortium (W3C).